


Sweet torture

by Cirilla9



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: A little, Cock Rings, Gratuitous Smut, Hair Kink, I think Riki has it, Light Sadism, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blink and you will miss it fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: I cannot give a summary. Nothing is happening there. Pure porn.





	Sweet torture

**Author's Note:**

> Another plotless thing. I'm not convinced about it... why does it always look better in my head than on virtual paper?
> 
> Anyway, here have some tortured Riki from me (but surprisingly it's a pleasure torture, no pain). And some Iason aesthetic.

\- Ooooh, please, - groaned Riki, reaching with his own hands to his adorned with the pet ring cock, - let me come, I can’t- ah! – anymore.

Iason grabbed his wrists, pulled his hands back and held them pinned to the bedsheets.

\- No.

Riki writhed, bucked his hips and cried as his tender spot was pressed even harder with the movement but the damned ring still enveloped his cock too tightly. Only a precom dropped continuously from the red head, pearling at the slit, giving Riki none of the release he needed.

He twisted his hands but Iason’s grip did not relent, his hips slammed rhythmically into Riki’s pelvis. The mongrel resorted to a pleading look and a whimper.

Iason’s answer was to lean a little down, but infuriatingly not so much as so his stomach would brush Riki’s cock.

\- You will come, - said Iason calmly, in a voice so unmatched to one doing hardcore sex at the moment, - in time. Without a single touch to your member.

Riki groaned both in frustration and strengthened by Iason’s words arousal as the Blondie straightened again, pounding into him an everlasting vigor.

When Iason’s thrusts became shallower and quicker, Riki’s hope flared again.

\- Please, - he moaned but Iason made no move for the control ring on his left middle finger, not even  when he drove in Riki one last time and the mongrel felt the heat spreading through him.

Tears of helpless anger and denied release gleamed in Riki’s eyes. He blinked them harshly away.

\- You bastard, - he gritted through constricted throat, too angry to care for consequences.

Iason’s soft cock twitched inside of him and he could swear one corner the Blondie’s lips lifted up in a shadow of a smirk.

\- This is hardly an offence _you_ should be addressing _me_ with _._

\- Fuck you! – spat Riki not in a mood for colorful argument, his mind conscious only about his pressing body needs and the hardening again prick inside of him; he wasn’t able to focus on any word battle now, - you cold-blooded, unfeeling- I don’t care! I want to co-ooh - he broke of as Iason buckled his hips and the mongrel could feel him inside, fully erect again.

Iason let go of his hands and Riki promptly moved them toward-

\- Don’t, - Iason’s command stopped him halfway. There was something dangerous to it, promising retaliation so Riki slammed his clenched fists into the mattress instead.

Riki’s legs were raised up, hauled on the Blondie’s broad arms. Riki shivered at the not unpleasant sensation of long platinum strands tickling his calves.

The change of the position caused Riki’s ass to be lifted in the air, his buttocks clenched harder on Iason’s length. Goosebumps appeared at were the breeze reached his sweated skin, freed from the contact with dump tangled sheets.

Iason resumed his action and Riki’s harsh breathing soon filled the bedroom as he was rocked steadily. Iason never ceased the eye contact, his angelic face perfect as ever, without the tiniest blush on his high cheekbones; blond satin cascade of his hair not tangled in the slightest, despite its rhythmical jolts. All that impeccable posture remained in strange contrast to the straining dark flesh of Riki’s legs. It looked almost as if he touched a forbidden sacrum, defiling it with his ordinary existence.

Riki could come from the sight alone but of course the damned metal on his prick still surrounded him too tightly.

He couldn’t find his voice to beg, too occupied with catching a breath.

Iason caught his hips for better leverage, still omitting his cock thoroughly. Not even a finger stroked Riki’s cock from the beginning of this session; the youth clenched and unclenched his fingers on the soft mattress, fighting against his body urges to obey Iason’s command.

Riki opened his mouth to beg for mercy again but only gasped as Iason pulled him deeper onto his cock, changing a pattern. Now the Blondie was still, only impaling the mongrel on his shaft with hands placed at his sides.

Riki’s eyes rolled backward, he tilted his head back, grounding it into the bed covers. He felt like coming, but that was impossible. He was hung at the verge, kept in the constant state of being ready yet not allowed to come by his cruel master.

The mongrel caught each breath almost choking on next gasps, his inhales wheezy and exhales sounding like tortured whines. He wailed in despair as he felt Iason come inside of him again.

As the Blondie retreated carefully from him, pulling off his cock and leaving an emptiness behind, Riki just fell onto the bed in a boneless heap. He didn’t have the strength to argue. His prick was the only hard part of him. He didn’t have the strength to touch it.

Barely aware of his surrounding he noticed Iason again only as his head was lifted by the Blondie’s hand. Palm supported the back of his skull as the blissfully cold glass was pressed to his mouth. He gulped down greedily as soon as he felt it was water offered to him.

\- Slower, - came the chiding amused voice and Riki forced himself to listen, to actually drink and not drown himself.

All too soon the glass was taken away from him but Riki’s head has cleared somewhat, his senses registered things once more. Unfortunately it made the nagging need of his prick his first and biggest problem again.

\- Kneel up.

Riki followed the instruction with some effort, still breathing hard from exertion. His abandoned, yet not less needy because of that, prick pointed the zenith proudly. He could feel Iason’s seed leaking from his hole.

The mongrel was surprised as Iason retrieved a wet cloth from somewhere and run it between his tights, urging him to spread his legs wider. Riki shivered as the cold material touched his overheated skin but once the slickness was wiped off it felt better, fresher.

Then the cloth was tossed aside and his arms twisted backward and Riki gasped as Iason entered him in one swift thrust from behind. Iason reached with one hand to Riki’s thighs, forcing them further apart. As the mongrel was arranged as he liked, he rested one hand on Riki’s side and Riki was pulled down, Blondie’s cock sliding up his hole. He let his head fell back and moaned.

Iason fucked him, pushing his shaft up and pulling Riki down simultaneously, increasing the sensations for the mongrel. He controlled the whole interaction, Riki had his hands immobilized, his hips movements directed by a decisive hand at his waist. He should be angry at being treated like a fuck toy but his thoughts were in disarray; he should protest but only kept moaning his pleasure.

His cock pulsated with need, throbbed in the synch with his heartbeat, demanding attention which was adamantly denied. Riki craved friction to his prick yet there was not a fist, not a tongue, not even a stomach’s muscles that would grant him his wish. At the same time Iason hit his sweet spot with inhuman precision.

Then Iason’s hand let go of his waist for a moment and Riki felt what he thought would never be bestowed upon him that night. The awful constriction around his prick loosened and Riki came with a wild cry of joy, barely conscious of Iason following him.

 

 


End file.
